


The Wrong Final Lair

by Anonymous



Category: Les Misérables RPF
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:29:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22534027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: John觉得他有必要让年轻的Alpha们意识到谁才是Earl真正的伴侣
Relationships: Earl Carpenter/John Owen-Jones, Earl Carpenter/Ramin Karimloo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6
Collections: Anonymous





	The Wrong Final Lair

**Author's Note:**

> 设定在零八年熊刚从宽街交换回来，是一个宣示主权的故事:)

"Somebody's in heat?"  
  
一股浓厚的香味在Ramin推门而入的一瞬间灌满了他的鼻腔——Omega发情的味道，而他认得这个气味。他顺着信息素向房间里探寻，不出他所料，Earl把自己脱得只剩一件衬衫，披着被子坐在床上。他盘着腿紧闭双眼，光裸的腹部蒙了细细一层薄汗，努力将自己缩成一团，左手探向下方，紧握住下腹的硬挺，好像正试图逼回自己的情欲，然而起伏的的胸口和偶尔泄露出的闷哼还是暴露了他的动情。  
  
Ramin几乎立刻被眼前的景象勾起了情欲，作为一个年轻健康的Alpha他当然不会拒绝一个发情的Omega，这个词总让他血脉喷张——尤其在那个Omega是Earl的时候。他知道这个被标记的男人做爱时不肯出声的倔强，偶尔喘息几声，再不多了，就像是他永远在维护他的已经结合的身份。每次Earl越是沉默，他就越是有一种想把他操坏掉的冲动，他倒是很想看看究竟什么才是这个人的极限。  
  
但是这次不一样，Earl正在发情，没有比发情期更好的春药，Ramin想尝一尝他渴望的肉体发情的味道，这样美味的Omega不应该被浪费。刚准备走过去，他便闻到了一股浓烈的Alpha信息素的味道，和他略显青涩的不同，那是结合过的成熟Alpha的气味。如果说Ramin的信息素可以让发情的Omega喜欢他，这个，他敢说能让他们主动脱下裤子向他求欢。Earl验证了他的说法，他那诱人的香味在房间中愈加浓烈，Ramin感觉他的牛仔裤有些紧，但他当他的本能抢在他的脑子工作前就开始试图释放信息素的时候，一股危机感倏然在他心中浮现。  
  
竞争者终于进入了他的视野。那个Alpha是John——高大的男人穿了一身黑西装，悠哉地在房间里来回踱步，像头盘旋在猎物周围的巨兽一般不时嗅一嗅空气中迷人的芳香。  
  
啊哦，年轻Alpha心中警铃大作，这下闯祸了。他想悄悄溜出去，假装自己只是个因为好奇而无意撞进门的倒霉鬼，虽然他似乎已经把他对Earl的欲望表现得过于明显了一些，但是……  
  
当他再次抬头时，他的目光刚好撞上了John——完了，即使隔着半个房间的距离，Ramin仍然能察觉到John的不悦——哪个Alpha会对另一个想占有他伴侣的人表示友好呢？尤其、尤其当那个Omega在发情的时候。在紧张中Ramin才发现，他刚刚还是没有忍住放出了他的信息素，见鬼，他从没想到他竟然还能被自己的本能出卖！  
  
"过来。" John给了他一个简洁明了的指令。  
  
Ramin乖乖拖着脚过去。千万不要拒绝一个发情的、不开心的Alpha，特别是当你不敢保证你比他厉害，而你还偷偷摸上过他的Omega的床（他只能暗自希望John并不知道最后这件事）的时候。  
  
John一把拉过Ramin，让他正正面对床上在欲望中挣扎的Earl。  
  
"喜欢吗？他很漂亮吧。"  
  
  
Ramin沉默了，他才不想惹麻烦，一点都不想，但愿John还没发现他和Earl的事。  
  
然而很不幸，John知道。  
  
年轻的Alpha要是结合过，他就会明白伴侣之间在这方面几乎是没有什么秘密存在的。  
  
尽管John内心十分清楚，并不是任何一个Alpha就能随便夺走他的伴侣，燃烧的怒火还是在他体内叫嚣着突蹿。拉过一把椅子把年轻人摁在上头，"来吧，我教教你什么才算是真正拥有一个Omega。"  
  
不等Ramin的回答，John径直走向不远处的床边，伸手拉过蜷缩的Earl，让他向前跪坐在床边，弯腰吻上了他的额头。Omega微微瑟缩了一下，睁开了眼睛，并在发现房间里不止他们俩之后，下意识地试图用手遮住自己的已经贴在肚子上的勃起，却被John一把抓住了双手。  
  
"你做什么？Ramin为什么在这里？"  
  
"别紧张嘛，我们今天要教他点东西，"John慢条斯理地说，"就像工作上那样，只不过这次你会是我的教学道具。"  
  
"你开什么玩笑！发情期不是闹着玩的，不能——唔！"  
  
John自己的唇舌封住了Earl的嘴。后者一开始甚至还有些想要躲避的冲动，但John松开了对他手的钳制，转而用双手捧着他的脸撬开他紧闭的牙关。  
  
太羞涩了，他忍不住感叹。即使已经一起度过了好几个发情期，他的Omega仍然放不开自己。明明有着漂亮而匀称的身材，但只要一到发情期，他就会试着用床单、用枕头、用衣服、用自己的手和手边一切东西来遮蔽自己的裸体。Omega内里冷清的气场，骨子里透出的矜持和总是放松不下的精神状态，让John觉得他似乎不是想隐藏自己的身体，而是想掩藏身上散发的太过纯粹的肉欲，却丝毫不知道这股禁欲的气质他显得更加诱人。  
  
松开嘴，看着床上男人呼吸紊乱地瘫坐下来，John冲他笑了笑，"毕竟他也看过你在床上的样子，不是吗？"  
  
他的Omega瞬间飞红了脸，低声嗫喏着转头躲避他的视线。其实他不必解释John也能猜出个大概。长久不在身边的伴侣、得不到满足的发情期后过熟的气息、偶然撞见的年轻Alpha。刻在基因里的东西催化了这一切的发生。

所以他现在也要像他本能告诉他的那样，让这个年轻人看看谁才是Earl真正的Alpha。  
  
John将他的Omega拽起来搂进怀里，让后者直起上半身跪在床沿，并再次把他拖进一个湿吻中。Alpha用左手稳住了Earl的腰身，同时右手从他光滑的脊背上一路轻抚下去，两根手指顺势便探进了他的股间。他漫不经心地揉弄起Omega湿淋淋的后穴，看着面前的男人仅仅因为这样就颤抖起来，几滴粘液不受控制地打湿他的手指。Earl发情的身体敏感得不得了，任何一点微小的刺激都如同石块般在他的身体里激起千层巨浪。没有丝毫预警，灵活的指节无情地突破穴口的阻隔顶进去，几下浅浅的抽插后就精准地碾过Omega的前列腺，而后者的惊叫则被他悉数吞下。他能感觉到Earl身上理智的力量正在一点一滴被情欲取而代之——他为了呼吸断开他们的吻，又为了遏制住那些丢脸的呻吟而将脑袋埋进Alpha的肩头，却只是被John更浓的信息素熏得更加情动。Alpha粗糙的指腹不断抚摸逗弄体内纠缠上来的肉壁，偶尔分开至剪刀状撑开它，让更多液体顺着他的手流出去。John熟悉Earl的每一个敏感点，最后轻轻地勾了几下手指，他的Omega便闷哼着趴在他肩膀上打了个哆嗦，后穴一阵紧缩，John明白这是他高潮的前兆。不过抱着惩罚心的Alpha并不打算就这样放过Earl，他假装若有所思地抽出手看了看，他的手指因为那些透明液体而闪着淫靡的光。

"Honey,你下面也在流着蜜糖……"他故意把这句话的音量放大，大到能让房间里其他两个人都听见，再顺手将那些淫液抹在Earl柔韧的腰线上。  
  


Ramin为此红透了脸，眼睛都不知道该往哪儿放；被吊在释放边缘的Omega则又羞又恼，简直想要掩住自己的耳朵（最好再加上Ramin的耳朵），可又无法做到，只能赌气地试图把自己从John怀里摘出来，却高估了他对身体的控制力，在John松开他的那一刻直接跪倒在床上。体内的空虚让他难受地闭紧双眼，小声呜咽着克服达不到高潮的痛苦。发情期的本能让他只希望能够尽快和他的Alpha结合，可是John不但不肯轻易靠近，还硬是留了另外一个Alpha在房间里。所剩不多的理智告诉Earl，只要他向John道个歉、服个软，再主动向他讨饶求欢，一切折磨都会瞬间结束，没有哪个Alpha能拒绝得了一个发情的Omega。但他做不到，哪怕只在他们两个之间Earl也总是在压抑身体上的反应，更别说现在是在第三个人面前——能忍受Ramin的存在已经是他的极限了。

不过John显然知道怎样能让他的Omega接受更多。

Earl睁开眼睛，Alpha胯下的隆起倏然映入他的眼帘，也许John也没有表面上那样不受影响，而是在暗地里和他较劲罢了。Omega的本能让他总想离他的伴侣更近一些，最后甚至抬头用鼻子蹭上了那个顶起的帐篷，隔着两层布料都能感受到它散发出的热度。John这时候倒是很善解人意地替他解开扣子和拉链，内裤只往下拽到一半，勃起的阴茎就迫不及待地跳了出来，散发出浓郁的、属于Alpha的麝香。无论做过多少次，Alpha粗长上翘的阴茎还是会让Earl挪不开眼睛。John注意到了他像是看到了什么宝贝一样，一直偷偷盯着他的老二不放，便故意凑到他的Omega面前，炫耀似的撸动起手中搏动的阴茎。Earl的呼吸无意间变得更加急促，在几滴前液顺着John的手指滑落时下意识地张开嘴，粉色的舌头若隐若现地想接住那些落下的液体。Alpha的信息素暂时封存了他的理智。他咬着嘴唇想要舔上泛着水光的肉棒，却被John用一根手指抵在额头上制止了前进的动作。

金发男人一边继续套弄着胯下的硬物一边为Earl的反应轻笑出声——他急得眼眶都泛红了，撇着嘴努力地向前蹭，像个吃不到糖的孩子一般委屈。得不到满足的Omega气得够呛，最终决定自己为自己的欲望抗争一下，毫不犹豫地伸手拧了一把John腰间的软肉，在后者因为疼痛而松懈了手上的力气时上前含住了Alpha的勃起。

“哎呦！”John摆出一副可怜兮兮的表情，“那可疼了！”

不过他的Omega却没有买他的账。Earl像只闻了木天蓼的猫咪一样满足地眯起双眼，粗长的阴茎把他的嘴塞得满满当当，在听到John的话之后也只是抬起那双水光潋滟的绿眸子瞥了他一眼。John当然明白他的意思——“你自找的……”

他觉得他的阴茎在Earl的嘴里又涨大了一圈。

Omega自然也察觉到了这一点，但他应对得游刃有余。小心地收起牙齿，舌头迅速地掠走龟头上腥膻的前液，舌尖灵巧地刺激着后方的冠状沟；一只手握住无法被含进嘴里的阴茎根部，另一只手则轻轻包住了底下饱满的囊袋。修长的手指配合着他吞吐的动作伺弄着Alpha的巨物，拇指抵着阴茎的底端，他掂了掂手中鼓胀的双球，沉甸甸的重量显然是留着许多存货。而John的呼吸停滞了一下——太热了。他强忍着挺动胯部的欲望，有些着急地将身上的西装外套甩到床上，解开衬衫的扣子，也依然无法扑灭那股从下腹一路烧上来的烈火。其实Earl也并不好受，不过他打死都不会承认，光是给他的Alpha吸老二就能让他湿得一塌糊涂，只好掩饰般地将它含得更深更卖力，在John为此舒服得低吟出声时悄悄夹紧自己湿漉漉的腿根。

然后他便被Alpha硬生生从那根阴茎上摘了下来。Omega不满地哼哼着，刚想抗议，眼前的场景便开始天翻地覆地变换——John一把将他转了个面按趴在床上，而他惊恐地发现他再一次正对着Ramin；年轻人的脸现在红得像颗番茄。他的Alpha没有给他反抗的时间，John迅速地甩掉鞋子爬上床（尽管他的裤子依然尴尬地半挂在身上），骑跨在他的伴侣并拢的大腿上，伸手分开Omega浑圆的臀肉，半分钟前还在Earl嘴里的阴茎如今在他黏滑的腿缝间顶弄上一下、两下、第三下便毫无预警地直接顶开那张馋得流水的小口，缓慢却又不可阻挡地没入潮湿的甬道。

他们两个同时在Alpha操进来的那一刻叹息出声，上一次结合的记忆仿佛已经十分久远，彼此思念对方的肉体却又找不到机会相聚。Omega小口喘息着忍受体内过度的饱胀感，同时偏过头不让眼前的年轻人看到自己的脸。Earl只有在此刻会感谢Omega的发情期，这让他的身体很快就适应了John的尺寸，但一切平静的假象在John开始挺动胯部时瞬间灰飞烟灭。

他做起来不像Ramin那般急切，但他却能够轻车熟路地找到Omega已经被好好照顾过的敏感点，然后毫不留情地用整根阴茎磨过它，直到他把自己完全埋进Earl体内。过电般的快感瞬间从尾椎传遍Earl全身，让他差点就咽不下喉间的呻吟；他的Alpha用这种慢悠悠的节奏操他，好像他们有着全世界的时间，好像房间里的第三者不复存在。但他的阴茎顶得又深又重，每操一下那些被挤开的肉壁就诚实地把所有摩擦的火花传送给大脑，叫他根本无法逃避。Earl咬着下唇，回过身手臂都抬不稳就想把John从身上推下去，可他的Alpha不管哪里都是特大号的，他根本搡不动压在他大腿上的重量，反而被John单手按回床单上。

“嘘，别紧张，”Alpha捏了捏身下人白软的屁股，换来红发男人一声惊喘，“你会喜欢的。”

于是Earl感觉体内的肉刃向外撤去，完全不顾肉壁收缩着挽留，在他即将为逐渐回归的焦灼感抗议时，John找到了他的目标。Omega的生殖腔在伴侣信息素的催促下，不顾它主人的意愿打开一条细缝，而现在Alpha膨大的龟头正顶在扭捏的入口处，仍然用他那不紧不慢的节奏不断挑逗这处长久被忽视的软肉。Earl几乎立刻就呜咽出声，无论他之前自己度过发情期时用手指、用玩具、甚至是Ramin找到他的那次，他都没有走到过这一步。他的身体只会为他的Alpha打开这扇通往极乐的欲望之门。

而John只是小幅度地搅动着阴茎制造更多难以忍受的瘙痒，还故意收起了他的信息素。

这让他的Omega空虚得几近痛苦。Earl像条得不到主人关注的丧家犬，挣扎着拉过手边John先前脱下的外套，将整张脸埋进那件他送给John的西装里。衣物上的气息要比John本人陈旧得多，却仍旧宛如一剂强力催情药，麻痹他脑中苟延残喘的理性，让他身上的每一块肌肉都在为接纳Alpha的阴茎而放松，让他愈发渴求被John彻底占有。不够，现在他得到的一切都不够，他需要更强烈更直接的刺激，但他仍旧没有说出来的勇气。于是他的身体开始代替他的脑子在无意识间诱惑他的Alpha，John每操他一下，他的腰就止不住地打颤，挺翘的肉臀已经被Alpha压在胯下却还要努力再向后扭动着贴近一些。John很快就明白了他的心意，压低后腰直直地撞上Omega行将软化的生殖腔口。Earl把脑袋在John的外套里钻得更深，每一声啜泣都被黑色布料尽职尽责地堵在嘴边，他深吸一口气，Alpha的信息素从四面八方包裹着他，让他有一种要淹死在其中的错觉。再多一丝快感就能完全冲垮Earl的心理防线，而John就是在此时终于说服他的身体，不管不顾地冲进他被冷落已久的生殖腔，让他在那件黑西服里无声地尖叫、高潮。

饥渴的肉壁立刻缠上期盼许久的肉刃，吸吮着将Omega高潮的事实一丝不落地出卖给他的伴侣。他觉得自己射得脑子都空了，全身上下的感官如今都集中在下腹和股间。Earl恍惚间察觉到他的Alpha变换了他们的位置，卡进他的双腿间。下一秒，他就被John掐着脖子提了起来，Alpha的膝盖顶在他的大腿内侧限制他的行动，让他张着腿跪坐在John自己的大腿上，被迫离开他的遮羞布，离开他伴侣醇厚的气息，暴露出他被自己射得一塌糊涂的肚子。这个姿势让John进得更深，而Alpha则就着引力的帮助，保持着原本那野蛮的力量撞进湿软的腔道抽插，丝毫不关心Earl刚刚高潮过的身体能否受得了这样直接的快感。他的Omega苦不堪言——年轻的Alpha从未探到他的生殖腔里，Earl却瞬间被Ramin的信息素包围起来；而John从未如此粗暴地对待过他，他的Alpha向来是个温柔的情人，但此刻体内的阴茎横冲直撞，带着不必要的力度刮过生殖腔里因为发情而肿胀的肉壁，将那些带着哭腔的呻吟逼出他的喉咙。

坐在他们对面的年轻Alpha瞪大眼睛，眼前的场景让他硬得裤子都快撑破了，即使是他的羞耻心也阻挡不了他的信息素和渴望。Earl根本意识不到他现在看上去有多么可口。 Ramin想摸摸Omega被情欲熏出一层淡粉色的身子，那诱人的颜色从他的脸颊一直蔓延到胸口，最终消失在大腿根部。Earl被操得整个人都软下来，John每动一下他的腰就跟着抖一次，连大腿根都在打着摆子，Ramin怀疑他根本撑不住自己的身体，全靠Alpha卡在他脖子上的手将他固定在原地。John显然也意识到了这一点，没有放松掐着Omega颈部的力度，另一只手穿过Earl腋下揽上他的前胸，让他几乎完全向后倒在自己身上。饱满的胸脯被Alpha推挤玩弄，John的手指在那些软肉上揉出一个个红印，Omega则会在他用指甲划过肿起的乳头时夹紧他的老二，叫得连尾音都在打弯。

他从没有见过Earl这样屈从于本能，年轻人想，努力忽视脑子里酸溜溜的羡慕。如果他也能摸一下被John包在手里肆意揉搓的乳肉就好了，如果。

也许Ramin还是不小心把他酸溜溜的想法表现得太明显了一些。John的目光突然从Earl的后背转移到了他的脸上，盯着他的同时突然加快了腰间向上抽插的速度，确保每一次顶入都能撞上Omega生殖腔深处的小口。Earl哽咽了一下，随后喉咙里窜出来的哭喊让他听起来像只爽过头了的母猫，浑身上下的每一块肌肉似乎都遗忘了它们原本的功效。他被John抱在怀里，体内最脆弱的腔口一遍又一遍地被Alpha冲击着，炽热的温度被直接打进他的子宫，如太阳一般将燃烧的热度传输到身体的每一处。直到John在一次极深的操弄后没有拔出来，放任硬实的龟头紧紧贴在Omega的子宫口上；然后，没有断开和年轻人的对视，他低头贴在Earl的耳边，用他们三个都能听见的音量咆哮。

“Me or Ramin?”

这是个简单的问题，但他的Omega似乎已经被他干懵了，一时竟组织不出一句完整的回答，只有穴道无意间倏然抽紧，紧得让John差点就要射出来。绷紧了小腹，John咬着牙忍住射精的冲动，下身发狠又往里挤了一些，兴奋的阴茎迫不及待地将几滴前液送进紧贴的小口，烫得Omega浑身一哆嗦——Earl生生被操得清醒过来，久违的酸涩感开始在他的小腹里聚集。

“Y-you, it’s always you……”情欲把Omega的声音蒸得又软又糯，而他本人则可怜地侧过头去，想要求得伴侣的亲吻和爱抚。

Alpha得到了满意的答案，在Earl的后颈处印下一个吻，而他的下一次顶入却让Earl从里到外都痉挛起来，失禁般的感觉直冲他的大脑，餍熟的子宫像被戳破的水球，吐出大股粘腻的热液浇在粗硬的肉棍上，被它搅动着带出甬道，顺着他们结合的部位流得到处都是，打湿了一大片床单。

Ramin允许自己小小地打断Alpha之间的对视，把注意力转移到Earl身上，他发誓他从来不知道发情的Omega能湿成这样。他再次闻到了John的信息素，不再像一开始那般充斥着愤怒躁动，但仍旧留着Alpha不可忽视的占有欲。男人给了他一个眼神，他如获大赦，跳起来抓上夹克遮住他反应激烈的小兄弟，赶紧推门逃了出去。见鬼，要不是裤子勒在胯下和被抓包的感觉太过真实，这可能会是个火辣到无可匹敌的春梦。

年轻人一离开，John就把他的伴侣翻过来放在床上，眼疾手快地往他的腰下塞了个枕头，甩掉身上多余的衣物，提起Earl的腰跨贴近自己，彻底放开了下身冲撞的频率和速度，一下一下干得又重又深。身下的Omega绝望地哭叫起来，原本由冷静筑起的壁垒如今分崩离析，一点儿不剩，涣散的绿眸迟缓地寻找John的视线，双颊被泪水蜇出一道道红印。他被Alpha一把抓住膝窝按在身侧，小腿软软地蹭过John的手臂，随着他的动作小幅抽搐。John弯下腰，仔细地吻过Omega的眼角，舐去泪滴，放开了对自己信息素的控制。Earl的鼻腔瞬间被他熟悉的气息灌满，像圣诞节的壁炉一样温暖炽热，让他下意识试着伸手圈住John的脖子，想再次埋进John的颈间。而他的Alpha则顺势亲上他的耳垂，像头小兽似的对它又舔又咬。

“我的……”John的声音里逐渐带上一股孩子气的任性，本该温柔的嗓音因为性爱而裹上一层粗糙的质感。他能感觉到Earl在他怀里整个抖了一下，抱在他后颈的双手轻轻拂过他的耳后，顺着下颌一路摸到脸侧。他抬起头，正好看见Omega又在毫不自知地咬着下唇、眉头紧蹙，小声啜泣着承受超量的快感，这让John不可抑制地想要亲亲他。Alpha只是试探着贴上Earl的嘴角，他便顺从地张开嘴供他的伴侣探索。John毛茸茸却又十分柔软的络腮胡让他几乎错觉自己在亲一只闹腾的小狗，可当他的Alpha熟练地舔过他的上颚时，他又会敏感得收紧上下两张嘴，任由前者变本加厉地在他身体里撞得更深更重。John通常不会用和甜相关的东西去形容他的伴侣，但这次Earl尝起来简直像块浸满糖浆的海绵蛋糕般完美，甚至——不，只有更好。这让John很难再继续他原本计划好的“惩罚”（实则更像个恶作剧）计划。

他松开嘴，有些挫败地一头扎进Earl的颈侧，大口嗅闻着Omega柔和的气味。伴侣的信息素让他原本烦闷焦躁的心情逐渐平静，让他开始示好地舔舐吸吮Earl光滑的脖颈，而下身则有闲心去刻意照顾子宫口附近的敏感点。Omega的呻吟几乎为此拔高了一个调。他一只手仍旧环在John的后颈，另一只手滑进Alpha蓬松的金发，真的像安抚一只闹腾的小狗那样轻轻按摩。John能感觉到Earl的嘴唇颤抖着贴上自己的耳尖，潮湿的吐息刮得他心底发痒。

“啊……John……John……你的——我是——你的……”Omega迟到的回答近乎被淹没在他的哭喘中，浓重的鼻音无意间让它听起来相比陈述更像撒娇，每个音节纠缠在一起化成一条情欲的小蛇钻进他伴侣的耳朵。

John的大脑立刻炸开了锅，他都能感觉到他的结瞬间开始在Omega湿软的肉道里膨胀起来——操，Alpha在昏沉中感叹，法律应该禁止Earl在别人耳朵边上这样讲话。他的结非但没有让他的动作慢下来，反而在增大了阻力后让他顶得更加粗暴，而膨大的阴茎根部毫不客气地挤开甬道里柔软的褶皱，带着全力碾过其间每一处敏感。Earl现在看着像是会被任何一丝多余的快感彻底压垮，他受不了似的偏过头去，在每一次不带抽出的操弄下像只雌兽般小声哀叫着承受生殖腔里过量的刺激。但Alpha仍然没有放过他的打算。他的手又一次摸上Earl的胸口，那些柔软的乳肉在他手里被揉出一层肉粉色，涨鼓鼓地填满他的手心，这让他忍不住想象它们充盈着奶汁的样子。

“我就该搞大他的肚子。”John突然冒冒失失地想，已经被本能冲昏了头脑，“等他生个金发碧眼的小崽儿之后，所有人都会知道谁才是他真正的Alpha。”

不过这个想法默默被他咽了回去，他再怎么不清醒也不会做这趁人之危的事。他在他的结完全展开之前想要退出去，射在外面；可以是Omega的胸口，也可以是脸上，说不定John还能骗他用嘴解决，只要不在里面，哪里都可以。但Earl却在他后撤时皱起了眉头。Omega努力把两条绵软的长腿缠到伴侣身上，汁水淋漓的肉穴反倒把Alpha的肉刃吞得更深，让膨大的结重新埋进生殖腔里，厚重的龟头直直撞上他已经熟软的子宫口。这样直接的刺激叫他克制不住地收紧后穴——完全展开的结也在他的生殖腔和前列腺上施加着甜美的压力，体内的巨物上每一根凸起的血管都磨得他浑身酥痒难耐。Earl能感觉到他的身体正痉挛着逼近另一次高潮，湿热的甬道谄媚般吸吮着Alpha濒临爆发的阴茎，简直像服侍国王的弄臣一样尽心尽责，而他则用尽最后一丝力气急切地挽留他的伴侣。

“别走……”他听上去又可怜又委屈，小声呢喃着央求他的Alpha射进来，“求你——呜——不要走……”

他感觉到John低声咆哮着顶上他的额头，下一秒搏动的阴茎便将精液泵入他的子宫，激得他整个人都受不了地在他的Alpha身下蜷缩起来。John睁开眼睛，他紧贴Omega滚烫的皮肤，看着Earl耷下眉毛小口喘着气承受体内逐渐被灌满的感觉——他总是看不够他平时经常板着脸的伴侣露出这种餍足、放松的神情，这让他心里的爱意像新鲜的面包一样蓬松温暖。

“我在这儿，”John磨蹭着Omega的脸颊，Earl终于从里到外都沾上他的味道了，这让他Alpha的那一面如愿以偿，“对我来说你永远是最好的，干嘛要走呢？”

他的Omega红着眼睛瞟了他一眼，却没能掩饰微微勾起的嘴角。“幼稚鬼。”他似乎也藏不住词句间的笑意——而且尽管Earl不会承认，John发誓他还听到了一句模糊在他颈间的“我爱你”。

他们就这样在一起在床上窝着，除了接吻和拥抱什么也不做，毕竟Alpha的结总是要花上很久才会消退。最终John起身拉过一条毛巾替Earl擦掉身上干涸的水渍；他贴得很近，几乎是在一边擦一边嗅过Omega的每一寸皮肤，最后在Earl的小腹上印下一个充满爱意的吻。他扒开伴侣的双腿，心情愉悦地看着显露出来的泛红的穴口——发情的身体把大多数精液都封在了生殖腔里，只有几缕白丝混着Omega自己的清液，顺着腿根缓缓流下。他凑得更近了一些，炽热的鼻息打在红发男人温暖的腿根，却被Earl抬腿踩在肩头。

“走开……”Omega的声音里还带着性爱后的慵懒，而它的主人则红着脸不肯对上那双从自己腿间看上来的蓝眼睛，“去帮我做杯——嗯，啊！不要、不要舔，JOHN！”

他的Alpha对此置若罔闻，亲自用舌头清理（尽管他们都知道这样只会让床单湿得更厉害）他最难以启齿的部位。

等金发男人再次抬起头来，Earl已经软得和泡在牛奶里的姜饼人一般，几乎要融化在床上了。他喘息着看着John撑起上身站在床边，胡子上还挂着Omega潮吹的情液，像头掏了蜂蜜的熊一样心满意足地咂着嘴。John冲床上的人眨眨眼睛，露出一个傻乎乎且人畜无害的笑容，仿佛刚刚那个把Omega舔到尖叫着高潮的人与他毫不相干。

“现在我去给你做咖啡。不加糖？”

“不加糖。”Earl侧过身，双腿夹着一团被子缩成一个小圈，有些疲惫地闭上双眼，决定忽略刚才Alpha又开始抬头的阴茎。John温和下来的信息素和午后的暖阳让他开始昏昏欲睡。“快点，你这个老混球！”

他听见John愉快的笑声从房间另一端传来。

“我也爱你，darling。”


End file.
